Guide:GP Assault Rifles Overview
Assault Rifles are the weapons that one would mainly find in a game. They come with moderate fire rate and accuracy, with high power and manageable recoil. They are very versatile and can easily be used in CQC or long ranged combat. This guide has a short review of the following GP Assault Rifles: *M16A3 *M4A1 *G36E *SG550 *M14. *AK-47 *K2 * AK-74U M16A3 This is the very first weapon you will use, and is an awful weapon for beginners. The only thing noob-friendly about this gun is the fact that its spread goes upward, making it easy to get headshots just by spraying away. It has low power, average accuracy, and below-average recoil. This, like any other gun in the game, can be used decently, but only if you really try hard to get good with this gun, and you'll have made enough GP and reached a high enough rank to get a pretty good assault rifle by the time you've mastered this gun. Pros *Easy to get headshots *Good accuracy Cons *Horribly weak *Bad recoil *Fairly slow rate of fire Verdict :Accuracy: 9 / 10 {Good} :Power: 2/10 (Horrible) :Fire Rate: 6/10 (Slightly Below Average) :Stopping Power: 5/10 (Making it easy to get headshots dramatically increases this gun's stopping power) :Recoil: 5/10 (Below Average) :Portability: 6/10 :Versatility: 7/10 (It's power isn't really lost in situations, but it's a poor performer nonetheless, so it can't get a 10). M4A1 Don't let the fact that this gun is very similar to the M16 scare you off. This is actually a gun that–although is available from the very start–is used by many pros, and has decent power combined with low spread, and good recoil. It handles very smoothly, and is very accurate when scoped. Pros *Low Spread *Low Recoil *Decent Accuracy Cons *Usually a weak 4-shot kill, occasionally 5-shot, even six from longer distances. Verdict This gun is very, very good, but once you can use the M416, it's recommended that you use that instead because it has one point less recoil and a less erratic recoil pattern. :Accuracy: 8/10 () :Power: 4.75/10 (Slightly Below Average) :Fire Rate: 7/10 (Good) :Stopping Power: 8/10 (Most of your shots WILL hit with this gun) :Recoil: '8/10 (Great) :'Portability: 6.5/10 (Average) :Versatility: '9/10 (Same versatility as the M16, just a better all-around performer). G36E One of the most common Assault Rifles and unlocked at a low rank the G36E is considered an overpowered weapon due to its high(er) damage, controlable recoil and the high magnification scope. Pros *High-magnification Scope *High Damage *Controllable recoil *Accuracy (Tied for highest out of AR's) Cons *Mediocre portabilty Verdict The G36E is good for any map and unlocked at a low rank allows it to be one of the most popular AR's in the game and for a good reason. :'Accuracy: 9.75/10 (Higher than the L9... a sniper) :Power: 7.5/10 (Great) :Fire Rate: 6/10 :Recoil: 5/10 (Average) :Portability: 5/10 (Average) :Versatility: 9.5/10 (Sniper scope and best accuracy for long distance, strong damage and decent ROF for CQB) M416 Out of the GP AR's the M416 has one of the lowest recoil ratings. Otherwise it is basically the same as the M4A1 Pros *Very Low Recoil *Above average accuracy Cons *Weak 4-shot kills, weaker from long distance *High Price (1,100 GP) *High Rank (MSG1) Verdict The M416 is an improved version of the M4A1 that offers lower recoil and combined with the iTech reflex sight it is almost zero. :Accuracy 8.25/10 (Pretty good) :Power 4.75/10 (Slightly Below Average) :Fire Rate 7/10 (Excellent) :Recoil '8.75/10 (Great) :'Portability 6.5/10 (Average) :Versatility 9/10 (Same versatility as the M4A1, just a better recoil). SG550 Pros *Accuracy *Recoil is slightly lower than the M416 Cons *Low Damage(5-6 hit kill) *Low capacity magazine(20 rounds) *High rank (MSG3) *High price (1,100GP) Verdict The SG550 is a good gun for long range spray sniping and therefore almost useless without a scope. The magazine capacity is low so most players get an extended Magazine. Although it is underpowered the SG550 is fun to use and has a very pleasing firing sound. If you're wanting an automatic weapon that can do long range, get an SR-25, an MSG-90, or an M39. (The M39 even has the same magazine size)! :Accuracy 9.25/10 (Great) :Power 3/10 (Low) :Fire Rate 6/10 (Good) :Recoil 10/10 (Best for GP) :Portability 4/10 (Below average) :Versatility 3/10 (Less useful than an L96A1 at close range due to low power and small magazine). M14 This weapon has proven itself to be one the first true "Battle Rifles" in the game. Its firepower, compared to the assault weapons available for GP, is unrivaled, having a mid-strong 3-hit kill rating; this goes perfect with the weapon's exceptional accuracy and recoil control when the user zooms in with an attached optic. From its release to now, many players still consider it a nice hybrid of automatic weapons and sniper rifles. Pros *High damage rating *Decent accuracy *Tweaked fire rate (much better than how it performed before the update) *Little to no bullet spread (when zoomed in with an optic) Cons *Absolutely terrible recoil control when moving and/or not zoomed in with an optic *Heavy, but it is tolerable in short distances *When bought, it is nearly required to attach an optic on it, telescopic or reflex, it does not matter, as long as the player want to use automatic fire in mid to far ranges, they need to look down their sights or they'll be the one taken down *No GP telescopic sight can bring this weapon to its full potential on "sniping" Verdict It may be one of the first "hybrid rifles" in Combat Arms, though it is far from being perfected. "Hip-firing" (not shooting while scoped) is one of its biggest weaknesses, as the recoil and inaccuracy acts up quickly. But still, when zoomed in, it can be an automatic, deadly ranged item. :Accuracy 8/10 (very good, but contradicts itself when user is moving) :Power 9/10 (unrivaled against common GP weapons) :Fire Rate 5.5/10 (although updated to go faster, it's still noticeably slow to buffer recoil) :Recoil 6/10 (only decently low when zoomed in) :Portability 3.5/10 (one heavy rifle, don't expect to outrun a person with a M4A1) :Versatility 4.5/10 (if used carefully, it can do well in close quarters, but it takes a lot of work; only works well in mid-to-far ranges for the newer users) AK-47 The most well known gun in history, the AK-47 is known for its durability, power, and hefty recoil. All of these sum up its in game stats, essentially. Pros *3 shot kill Cons *Hefty recoil *Modest fire rate *Rather heavy *Accuracy isn't utilized for anything but the first shot *Firing sound easily recognizable *Strong 3-shot kill, but this gun is one that you shouldn't attach a suppressor to. Verdict The AK-47 isn't bad, to be sure, but unfortunately this gun is limited to CQB engagements for maximum effectivity. Use on Junk Flea, or other small maps where midrange combat isn't normal. Also, the problem with suppressing the gun is that you will need an extra bullet to kill at longer ranges, and that really takes away what makes this gun special: its power. Power 9/10 (Great) Accuracy 9.25/10 (Almost perfect) K2 The Daewoo K2 is one of the three assault rifles available to every player at the start of the game along with the M4A1 and AK-74U. This is the only assault rifle in the game to come with three different firing modes: single, burst, and full auto. Pros *Recoil pattern is tame enough to tapfire easily and spread is low *Good accuracy and rate of fire *Damage is higher than M4A1 and M416 *Accurate burst mode Cons *Loud firing sound *Inaccurate at sniper ranges *Low portablility at 57 *Always set to single fire mode Verdict If you are willing to overlook the loud firing sound of this weapon, then the K2 is quite a well-rounded assault rifle. The predicable recoil pattern allows for accurate shots thus actually teaching you how to tapfire. The slow portability can be remedied with speed gear(much like with the AK-47). Nevertheless, the K2 remains one of the least used assault rifles in game, mainly because of its lack of uniqueness compared to other GP assault rifles. AK-74U Part of the AK series. Trading damage and some accuracy for reduced weight and better recoil control, it's one of the best guns to practice with before getting into the higher recoil guns. It's also one of the first guns available for purchase when a player starts off. Pros *Lower weight *Good accuracy *Good damage Cons *Still has fairly high recoil *Average fire rate *Firing sound is easy to distinguish Verdict As a carbine weapon, the AK-74U boasts a lighter weight than the AK-47 and a lower amount of recoil. It does however trade some damage and accuracy to compensate for the changes. It's a good gun to practice with before heading into the actual AK-47 and to have some fun with by running and gunning, but it's a bit underpowered when you get to the regular server. Adding a scope and a supressor is recommended. '''Accuracy '''8.5/10 (Good but lower than AK-47) '''Damage '''8/10 (Also good but much lower than the AK-47) '''Fire Rate '''6.5/10 (Mediocre) '''Recoil '''6/10 (Still fairly high) '''Portability '''7/10 (Average) '''Versatility '''7.5/10 (Shorter range reduces this rating) Category:Weapon Guides Category:Guides